A Very Odd Day
by Opal Sukei
Summary: Uhm.... Im not good wiff these so I'll just let you read the story and R+R Ps.......... Te'a DIES!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Kg: Wooty Shmooty.... It is I KG!!!! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
JL: OUT WITH IT!!!!  
  
Kg: With what.... ohhh that....  
  
Disclaimer - CURSES I OWN ALL!!! Even the little gnomes that steal your waffles at night ^_^  
  
JL: Do it right this time .;;  
  
Disclaimer : FINE ;.; I don't and never will own YGO..... all I own is this smelly sock... THAT I WILL USE TO TAKE OVER KAZUKI TAKA- Nevermind... that wont work soooo I guess I dont own it still. -_-  
  
JL: Good job Kg * gives her a cookie *  
  
Kg : * runs off with it and burries it * I WIN!!............. Ok I'm bored now.  
  
Kaiba : Why dont we annoy the mutt thats always fun.  
  
Kg: But I like the mutt ^_^ the mutt ish soooo vedy vedy cute *-*  
  
JL + Kaiba : O__O  
  
JL: But... But... youre supposed to be a Kaiba fan... Hence Kaibagirl!!!  
  
Kg : I know ^___^  
  
Kaiba : I hate you.  
  
Kg : You hate everything..... except your cards and Mokuba * points and laughs * you prolly make out wiff your cards at night!!!  
  
Kaiba : How did-- NO I DO NOT!!!  
  
Kg : YOU LIEEE!!! LIES ALL LIES!!!!!!  
  
JL : Ok uhm Kg... shouldnt we get back on task?  
  
Kg : We had a " task "  
  
JL : O_o yes we did....  
  
Kg : Oh yeah now I remember ^_^ * turns fingers into the shape of a gun * ~~) SECRET SPIES!!!!! (~~  
  
JL: * does the same and pretends to shoot at Kaiba and Te'a *  
  
A/N : Te'a just felt like appearing outa' now where.... she's like an ant he just shows up when you really dont want her around O_o.  
  
Te'a : Now now... you should'nt pretend to shoot each other its worng!!! You could poke an eye out or * goes into a rant about the dangers of finger guns *  
  
~~~~ 3 hours later ~~~~  
  
Kaiba : O____O  
  
JL: * blank look on face and drooling *  
  
Kg : ZZZzzzzzzZZzzzZZZZzzzZzzZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZ  
  
Yugi : * singing to himself about bumble bee's *  
  
A/N : Yugi came in after about an hour of Te'a 's mindless yaking so did Joey but I didnt give him a part and I should of and I could've but I'm being too lazy to go back and put that in there ^_^.  
  
Kg : * wakes up and sneaks off and comes up behind Te'a with a rock and hits her on the head with it * ^____^  
  
JL : * snaps out of trance * YAY!!! IM SAVED!!! * does a dance *  
  
Yugi : I think you killed her!!  
  
Kg : ...... Uhm noooooo TRISTAN DID IT!!! * puts the rock in his hands *  
  
A/N : HEY ITS ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE ANTS!!!!  
  
Joey : She's still breathing... SHE'S ALIVEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Kg : NUUUUUUUUU * falls to knees and gets back up and grabs a pillow that magically appeared in my backyard and smother's Te'a * Is she still breathing?  
  
Yugi : Nope..  
  
Kg : WHAT A LOSS!!!! * tries to cry but nothing happens * Well id'nt that just great.... I can't even try to be sympathetic.  
  
Tristan : What did I do?  
  
JL : Killed Te'a.....  
  
Tristan : Ohhhhh..... can I have her set of bra's.  
  
Everyone else : O_o;;  
  
Kg : Why?!?! It was on that * points to the dead body *  
  
Tristan : I have my reasons * grins and tents fingers *  
  
Yugi : Tristan why are you walking off with her corpse?  
  
Tristan : I have my reasons * grins and tents fingers *  
  
Yugi : Tristan why are you walking off with her corpse?  
  
Tristan : I have my -  
  
Kg : * walks up and smacks each of them in the back to make them stop skipping * ^_^  
  
JL : * sighs in relief *  
  
Kaiba : * eye stops twitching *  
  
Joey : * digging up Kg's cookie *  
  
Tristan : No reason at all I just wanted to move her out of the sun so the it would'nt smell as bad when she starts to decompose.  
  
Yugi : Ohhhhhh  
  
Dogs run up and start playing tug 'o' war with her limbs.... as they take off with a leg and a finger.  
  
Kg : O_________O that was disturbing.  
  
Joey : * eats the cookie *  
  
Tristan : * watches the dogs run off and chases after them *  
  
Yugi : * counts his fingers * Phew.... I still have ten fingers!  
  
JL : And why would'nt you??  
  
Yugi : Becuase the fairy of the fingers may take mine to give to the needing.  
  
Kaiba : * blinks * Riiiight and politicians live under my bed....  
  
Yugi : Your's too!?!?!  
  
Kg : * smacks forehead * anyways we should do something about that * points to Te'a *  
  
Joey : Why would we help we did'nt kill her you did.  
  
Kg : YOU CANT PROVE IT!!!!! * runs off *  
  
~~~ 2 minutes later ~~~  
  
Kg : Okay I'm back.  
  
JL : O_o  
  
Kg : Dare I say but..... We might need the help of Pegasus... O___O  
  
Peggy : Did someone say my name??  
  
A/N : Can someone please go get me some bug spray!!!  
  
Kg : AHHH HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!!  
  
Peggy : Do what?  
  
Kg : Pop up out of nowhere!?!  
  
Peggy : Hey you wrote that not me.  
  
Kg : Oh yeah I forgot about that..... I was playing D.O.R. and you know what... your ancestors are sucky duelists.  
  
Everone else : * blinks *  
  
JL : Uhmmmm Pegasus my lovely we want you to do us a favor.... could you dispose of this body for us?  
  
Peggy : SURE!!! I can take it back to duelist kingdom and then I will have a dance partner for doing the Tengo ^_^..... Croquet is getting old and whenever I go to dip him he breaks a hip..... Its sad really.  
  
Joey : Well dat's nice but take your body and your extremely loud pink vinnyl shoes and go!  
  
Peggy : Okay * disapears in a cloud of pink smoke. *  
  
Kg : Well he has no problems about getting in touch with his feminine side.  
  
Kaiba : No really.. O_O * thinks : I would love to learn how to Tengo. I would do that and flamenco dancing all day and my frilly dress would twirl and blow around like how that of a flag does on a windy day.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator : Does Kaiba have a problem that he wont admit to... Will that be the last we ever see of the corpse... and when will Kg finally get her can of bug spray!?!?!?! Well stay tuned for the adventures of..... of..... of...... of uhhhh what was this story about again... Oh well screw it.... I'm under payed enough as it is!!! And don't forget to R+R this odd little fic.... ^_^ 


	2. What happens when I stay up too late

Kg: I'm baaaaaack!! And I still dont own Yugioh.... * blinks *  
  
JL: Hey... has anyone seen my weener??  
  
Kg: O_o;; bahhhh???  
  
JL: Yeah I lost my weener...  
  
Joey: JL you're a girl you dun have one of dose'....  
  
JL: YOU SICK, SICK, SICK, SICK PEOPLE!!!  
  
A/N: The Caps Lock comes in handy when you are making biiiiiiiiiiiiiiig leters ^-^ * nods *.... of course you already new that o_o  
  
Joey: Well you said you lost your weener  
  
JL: YEAH I LOST MY PUPPY!!! YOU KNOW.... THE BREED??? A WEENER DOG!!!  
  
Kg: Uhmmm JL your caps is stuck.....  
  
JL: * turns off caps lock * Oh sorry about that... O_O * scratches back of head *  
  
Kaiba: Hey what happened to Te'a again??  
  
Kg: Pegasus took her body to hims place O_O  
  
Pegasus: * appears in a cloud of pink smoke.. coughing * ACK!! Did someone say my name ^_^ ???  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAH I FINALLY HAVE BUGSPRAY!!! * sprays pegasus with it * DIE VIAL DEMONNNN DIEEEEEEEE!!! Errr uhm ahem... o_o  
  
Everyone: * points to Kg *  
  
Kg: Uhmmm * looks at pegasus in his tengo dress, holding onto Te'a who was also in a tengo dress-a-ma-bobber.. *  
  
Pegasus: We both have matching tengo dresses.... ISNT IT CUTE!!!  
  
Joey: O__O uhmmm..... you have problems....  
  
Yugi: My imaginary friend says I have problems too.. * nods insanely *  
  
Pegasus: * starts dancing with the corpse * And.. One Two.. One Two One Two... ^-^  
  
Kaiba: DEAR GOD WHATS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!!! * pulls at his hair *  
  
Pegasus: OooooOooo Does anyone have a watch??... I need to know when its six o' clock so I can watch funny bunny!!! * claps hands and giggles *  
  
Kg: Uhmmmm.... * blinks * Pegasus I need to ask you something... When you were younger did you eat lead paint chips??  
  
Pegasus: You mean wall candy??  
  
Kg: Nevermind then O_o;;  
  
Joey: Hey.... * gives pegasus some cheese with some decon hiding in it *  
  
A/N: Uhmmm for you people who dont know, Decon is rat/mouse poison * nods *  
  
Pegasus: Why thank you Joey-boy ^_~ * eats the cheese *  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHH HE WINKED AT ME!!! * runs in a circle * I FEEL SO DIRTY!!!!! DIIIIIIIRRRRRTYYYYYYYYY * falls to the ground and rolls back in forth *  
  
Kg: O_o * runs off to get a hose *  
  
Kaiba: * sneaks into Kg's house to find some dresses *  
  
JL: * comes running back with the weener in her arms * I FOUND MY PUPPY!!! ^_^ ... and there went my caps lock O_o;;  
  
Weenier dog: Uhmmm JL?? Your obbsesed with the caps lock huh??  
  
JL: WOAH DID MY WEENIE JUST TALK!?!?!?!  
  
Kg: * nods and looks at pegasus who is turning blue * O_O;; * acts like she saw nothing and sprays joey down with the hose *  
  
JL: * dances with the talking weenie *  
  
Kaiba: * putting on bras and other things of Kg's *  
  
Pegasus: WAAATERRRRRR.... * is gagging as eyes buldge outa head *  
  
Kg: Ermmm Joey.... o_o what the hell did you do??  
  
Joey: Sliped him some decon ^_____^ * is huddled in a ball on kg's patio driping wet *  
  
Pegasus: * falls to knees dramatically and reaches up for the air *  
  
Note: He's doing allllll of this in a dress O___O a pink poofy dress... with high heels.... imagine that O_O and has hairy armpits... okay... now Im scaring myself....  
  
JL: * walks off whistling with the puppy *  
  
Joey+Kg : * watches as he falls onto the ground *  
  
Joey: Think he's dead???  
  
Yugi: Hey... * laughs and takes peggy m. eye... plays tennis with yami *  
  
A/N: Uhmmmm yesh Bakura ish supposed to have it and all but.... uhmmmm... now its being used for tenis... soooo he'll just have to wait now wont he!!! O_O  
  
Yami: * overpowers the ball and crashes it into Kg's bedroom window *  
  
Kaiba: * screams at the eye looking at him *  
  
Joey: * snickers * HE SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL!!!!! * rolls around laughing *  
  
Kg: Uhmmmm Yami Im making you pay for that!!!  
  
Yami: NO IM NOT!!! LIEEEEEEESS YOU SPEAK!!!! LIEEEEEEESSSSS * hisses *  
  
Yugi: Yami found grandpa's candy stash again... uhmm * sedates Yami * there... a few hours and he should be back to normal ^-^ .... IM A LOBSTER!!!  
  
Kg: Yep.... your a lobster Yugi O_O..... * looks at pegasus as drool comes out from his mouth * HE HAS RABIES!!!! * throws a chair at him * O__O wow that really did alot .....  
  
Kaiba: * walks out and has on one of kg's dresses *...... Does this make me look fat???? * looks back at his butt * Aww look it makes my butt look big!!  
  
Kg: * eye twitches * GET THAT OFF NOW!!!!! _ STAY OUTS MY STUFF!!!!! YESH YOU HEARD ME OUTS OUTS I SAY!!!! OUTSSSSSSSS * goes on a rampage throughout the town *  
  
Joey+Yugi: * drags peggy and throw him over the fence into Kg's neighbors yard *  
  
Joey: Hey we could dress him up in a gnome outfit and make a decoration ^_^ yeah thats da' ticket!!  
  
Yugi: * looks at joey * COOOOLLLLL  
  
Kaiba: * has heels on and does the catwalk on Kg's patio *  
  
JL: * is in Kg's living room sleeping... with the magic weener O_O *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well my stroy... oh yeah stroy O_o err I mean story makes no sense... this is a result of a sugar high * nods * and Im up late Im RUNNING ON SUGAR ^_^ ISH FUN!!! BUT NOW I HAVE A BRAIN FART!!! ohhh well I had to fire the narrator... so yar O___O im not making any sense am I... I realize this.... O_O * blinks * well Im yakking mindlessly... R+R thish for me pleaseeeee no flames though... me no like flames O_O I WILL SIC MY PENGUINS ON YOU IF YOU DO........ MWAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAG .... yesh I realize I sound like popeye O_O....... oh well byes 


	3. uhmm Its getting more and more pointless...

Kg: MWAHAHAH IM BAAAACK... erm yeah.. O_O....... and I still dont own it... but I OWN THIS MIGHTY HAND SANDWHICH!!! * sets the sandwhich on the ground and bows before it * Im not worthy of your sandwhichness....  
  
JL: Riiiiight.... well hmm- * is interupted by Kg *  
  
Kg: MWAHAHAHAHAHA I GOTS PAYED $200 DOLLARS!!! ^_^....  
  
JL: By who and why??  
  
Kg: Mrm.. By a reviewer and uhm uhmm I have to whack Yami * points to yami who is stuffing her ham sandwhich in his mouth * NUUUUUUUUUUU HE ATE HAMMY!!!!! ;.;  
  
JL: MRM HE WILL PAYYYYYYYYYY!!!! * shakes fist menacingly *  
  
Kaiba : * wanders into Kg's front yard with a skirt and bra on and starts doing the can can... *  
  
Joey: O_o;;; Im still sane I fink...  
  
Kg: * belches * I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING IM DRINKING SODA!!!! ^_^ * soda can magically appears in her hand *  
  
A/N: PEPSI COPIED COCA COLA!!! THE MADE * looks around all paranoid like * VANILLA COKE!!! IM BOYCOTTING PEPSI VANILLA COKE... erm * starts dehydrating sips the pepsi * Hey nevermind I like this stuff ^_______________^  
  
A/N ( part two ) : THAT WAS A LONG ASS AUTHORS NOTE!!! O_O AND IT WAS ABOUT SOMETHING POINTLESS!! O_O  
  
Kg: * grabs a rubber malet *  
  
Joey: * runs to kg's fridge and finds hot dogs... looks at them and dresses them up to get married *  
  
JL: your gunna do it huh?? * looks at kg *  
  
Kg: * nods and prays * PLEASE DONT KILL ME YAMI FANS O___O;;;; ermm * points to the tree * HE DID IT!! YEAH HIM!!!  
  
Yami: * falls asleep *  
  
Kg: Okay I cant do it.... killing someone in thier sleep is unethnical for me. O_O;;  
  
Freddy Kruegar: BUT I CAN DO IT!!!! * goes into yami's dream and chases him with a pick axe *  
  
Everyone else cept' Kaiba: O_O;; YAMI WAKE UP!!!!!  
  
Joey: * has hot dogs up his nose... looks at yami and throws hot dogs at him * WAKEE WAKEE EGGS AND BAKEEEE!!!  
  
Kg: MRM!!!! * sprays yami with a hose * UP!! UP I SAY!!!!  
  
JL: * plays yami's tummy like bongo's * BABALOO!!!!!!  
  
~~~~ Yami's dream sequence ~~~  
  
Yami: * skiping through a field of daisy * oohhh look a bunny!!! * bends over to pick it up *  
  
Freddy Kruegar: * shoves the pick axe up yami's buns *  
  
A/N: O_O;;;;  
  
Yami: * drops the rabbit * Yugi?? * turns around to see Freddy Kruegar * Yugi take off the mask!! * tries to take off Freddy's Face * Hmmm your not Yugi are you??  
  
A/N: He's not the brightest crayon in the box now is he O_O;;  
  
Freddy Kruegar: * grins and rapes yami *  
  
~~~~ Mean while back to the real world ~~~~  
  
JL: Uhmmm Kg.... why's Yami smiling like that???  
  
Kg: * blinks * erm... I dont wanna know O_O;;  
  
Yugi: * dances around the yard * IM A POLAR BEAR!!! .... OINK OINK!!!! * flaps his arms *  
  
Cars beep go off the road at the sight of kaiba in the front yard doing the can can.  
  
Kg: mrm... be back must retrive kaiba... he's making the insurance company's mad.. * storms off to get kaiba*  
  
~~~~ Back to Yami's dream ~~~~  
  
Yami: * is in the daisy field smoking a cigerette laying next to freddy who is doing the same. *  
  
Freddy Kruegar: Okay you die now * claws at Yami's throat as he chokes and kicks around  
  
2 hours later----  
  
Yami: * still kicking around stops and lays on the ground assumed dead *  
  
Freddy Kruegar: My work here is done.  
  
Yami: * twitches violently *  
  
Freddy Kruegar: Or not....  
  
Kg: *some how sneaks into his dream with kaiba and whaps yami on the head and leaves the dream with kaiba *  
  
Yami: * is dead now??? *  
  
~~~~ and back to reality ( if you wanna call it that ) ~~~~  
  
Freddy Kruegar: * takes the 200$ from Kg *  
  
Kg: HEYYYYY!!!!!!! * sprays him with her bugspray *  
  
Freddy Kruegar: * runs off *  
  
Kaiba: IF YOU LIKE PINA COLADA'S!!!! * goes into song *  
  
Kg: NOOOO NO SONGS!!! * whaps him * AND IF YOUR GOING TO WEAR A SKIRT WAX OR SOMETHING!!!  
  
Kaiba: * scratches his butt and burps *  
  
JL: PHEW KAIBA HAS RANCID BREATH!!! * passes out *  
  
A/N: Well that was ooc for kaiba but then again him doing the can can in my front yard is also ooc..  
  
Kg: Well I gotta get rid of yami's body now... * puts on a haz mat suit and drags his body to her front yard. makes a sign saying hes for sale for 50 bucks *  
  
Rabid fan girls come along and fight over his body.... an all out brawl occurs in Kg's front yard as she backs away whistling.  
  
Kaiba: uhmm Im going streaking!!! * starts gets naked and climbs up on kg's roof *  
  
Kg: KAIBA!!! GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!!! * covers eyes * DONT MAKE ME GET NAGOME TO TURN YOU INTO PLASTIC MAN!!!  
  
Kaiba: Whose plastic man??  
  
Kg: * smacks forhead * MICHAEL JACKSON!!!!! O__O;;  
  
Kaiba: AHHHHHHHHHH * jumps off the roof and lands in her pool * WOOOOO LOOKA ME IM SKINNY DIPPIN'!!!!!  
  
Kg: Ermmm * hears the fangirls beating each other with trashcans * ermm kaiba and joey.... we should go inside..... * picks up JL and bring her in *  
  
Kaiba: * grabs a sock and put it on lil kaiba and goes inside * MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
A/N: I regret saying lil kaiba * shudders *  
  
Joey: * makes the hot dogs make out and goes in the house * HEY MOMMA HOT DOGS GUNNA AVE A BABY!!!  
  
A trash can flies through the window as a fagirl jumps in and retrives her trash can and walks back out.  
  
Kg: * hears a ripping noise and looks out the window to see that yami's hair was ripped off his head *  
  
Random Fangirl 7,890 : LOOK I GOT HIS HAIR OH MYYYY GOD!!!! * screams and puts it on her head*  
  
Random fangirl 3,500 : WELL I GOT HIS SHOE!!!! * beats random fangirl 7,890 with it and steal yami's hair from her *  
  
Kg: errr Im going to lock down my house now O_O  
  
New Narrator: HEY GUESS WHAT I GET PAYED IN SUGAR!! AND AND AND AND AND I GET TO TALK AT THE END AND HAVE THE LAST WORD AND AND AND AND OWWWW KG IS THROWING SHOES AT ME SO I GUESS I SHOULD GET ON WITH THE - OWWW THAT ONE WAS A HIGH HEEL!!!! ERRRR ANYWAYS KG HAS TO BOARD UP HER WINDOWS AND AND AND AND AND AND AND ERRRR SHE WILL BE BACK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU GUYS GIVE HER UHMMMM  
  
Kg: What the dunder headed narrator is trying to say is that if you review this and give me any suggestions then I might consider doing it, no flames though ^_^ I dont like flames.... soooo thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and see ya next chapter ^-^................ mrm maybe paying people in sugar is a bad idea O_O;; 


End file.
